


Baby Bunny

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Infantilism, Futanari, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delilah's mother wants to be closer to her, and isn't taking no for an answer.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	Baby Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone rape or incest. This is purely fictional, if you are considering raping someone, please seek mental help. Same for incest.

My mother always loved rabbits. She had a collection of stone bunnies in the yard, there were paintings of fluffy rabbits in every room, and as a child I was given a plethora of plush bunny rabbits. I had grown to ignore them, and her many bunny costumes that she wore every Halloween. I would choose to be a witch, a vampire, and once I was a cat; that was the year that she declared I was “insufferable”. My dad had called it quits and left when I moved away to college, he was finally done with her and couldn’t handle it anymore. Obviously, it wasn’t just her obsession with rabbits that tanked their marriage, it was also her predilection to hover over anything and everyone.  
My mom was the typical helicopter mom, she interfered in every friendship, relationship, and even the jobs I had. She was like that with all of us, my two brothers and I hardly stood a chance in high school, it was a wonder we made any friends at all. Our father left after years of counseling and trying to have her focus on something outside of her children, to no avail. He moved 2 hours away from my college, which drives my mother insane because she is a total of 4 hours away. Despite this, I have always been dutiful about splitting my time between them equally, visiting them both every other month. My father has been thankful, my mother, on the other hand, has become resentful. She cries about how she wishes I was still her “sweet little girl”, as if my attempts to keep a relationship with my father is a betrayal for her.  
April showers bring May flowers, and they also followed me to my mother’s home. The same house I had grown up in as a child. I was the last one to leave the nest, and she still hadn’t changed anything about it. The lawn was neatly groomed, the porch held hummingbird feeders and my old skateboard. The pastel green door held a wreathe with a rabbit perched in the middle. I knocked and placed my backpack on the floor, my blonde hair falling forward to obscure my face. It whirled open and my gaze fell upon a pair of bright blue stillettos.  
“Delilah!” She squealed, I quickly stood up and my face was mashed into her heaving bosom. My mother still looked relatively young for her age. Her breasts were perky, yet large, and her waist stayed slim. She had to have her hair bleached blonde to hide the grays, but she made sure to go religiously.  
“Hey mom,” I mumbled, it was hard to project past her gingham shirt. I peeled myself away and grabbed my bag, then halted. “Are you okay?” I cautiously asked. My mother’s blue eyes were bright, yet feverish, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked like she may be running a fever. Her shirt was also not buttoned all the way like she usually had it, it was missing the top three, and her ample bosom bloomed from its cloth confines.  
“I am absolutely wonderful honey, especially since you are here!” She practically purred the sentence, and I felt even more concerned. My mother was almost embarrassingly proper, and right now she was not acting anything like herself. This was the same woman that would make me repeat my scales on the piano and scold me if I laughed at a mistake.  
“Okay, are you sick?” I tentatively reached up and placed the back of my hand to her forehead, it was warm, but not too warm. Instead of her customary reaction that I should be letting her take care of me, she leaned into my touch, and stumbled when I pulled my hand away.  
“Mmmm, Delilah, I am fine. Come in, come in!” She quickly righted herself, and tugged on my hand, pulling me inside.  
“You are acting kind of weird mom, did you eat something funny, did you meet someone, did something happen?” I stammered the first few things that I could think of, I couldn’t wrap brain around the woman flouncing in front of me while she dragged me into the house.  
“No, no, and yes! I’ll tell you in a moment, sit, and let’s have some tea.” I was shoved into the first chair at the quaint white table my mother kept in the kitchen. Several ceramic rabbits watched silently as my mother bustled over to the other side of the kitchen where the electric kettle rattled merrily away. Her white skirt swished behind her, and I caught a glimpse of-  
I felt my stomach drop. My mother was wearing a thong. A stark white thong that had flashed before my eyes, between two smooth, firm, buttocks. Something insane must have happened. The woman in the kitchen had either suffered a mental break or had been replaced by an alien. She quickly turned and I averted my eyes in case I would catch whatever sordid design she had on the front. A mug of tea was shoved into my hands, and my mother dragged a chair, so she was sitting with her thigh pressing against my jeans.  
“Okay, drink up.” She prompted, I noticed that she did not have a mug of tea. I placed mine on the table, perplexed and struggling to keep up with all the sudden changes.  
“Okay, in a bit. What’s going on?” I asked warily. Her eyes were glued to my mug, then snapped to my face and I saw a glimmer of the mother I remembered.  
“Delilah,” Her words were clipped, “drink your tea. The story will follow.” I blinked, and slowly reached out to grab my mug. My gut twisted, and amidst the confusion, I detected that drinking the tea was the only way to get to the bottom of this. I lifted the mug to my lips, and took a small sip, screwing my face up in disgust.  
“This taste is so bitter mom.” I went to lower the mug, and her hand shot out to press it against my mouth again.  
“Delilah, more.” I hastily gulped a much larger swallow of the bitter brew and she removed her hand. “My good bunny,” She purred. My mother had never called me bunny, or rabbit, she called me flower or petal most of the time. I hoped that now I could get some answers to why she was acting so strange. The mug clattered to the floor; the tea was a murky brown puddle. “Oh, oh, don’t worry baby.” She crooned and suddenly my face was in her bosom again. I had slumped forward. My ears began to ring, and my eyes suddenly were so heavy. I couldn’t speak.  
“Oh, we are going to have such fun my sweet bunny.” Her hand slowly slid up and down my back. “So much fun.” 

….  
I awoke on my back, the tea lingering in my mouth still. My eye lids fluttered and I caught a bleary glimpse of the kitchen chandelier.  
“Mom?” I croaked. My throat felt like shit, I tried to lift my right arm, and felt it stop after a couple inches. I whipped my head to the right and saw that it was tied to the right side of the table. The table that I was on. My other three limbs were also tied down, but it wasn’t waking up immobile that made me start to panic.  
I was naked. Naked as the day I was born.  
“Oh, honey bunny, you woke up.” My mother’s voice was sweeter than sugar. She came into the room with a saccharine smile.  
“Mom, what the fuck. You need to…” my voice died in my throat when I realized what she was wearing. Her breasts were encased in a flimsy white bra, and I could see her bright pink areolas starkly against it. She wore a pair of bunny ears that flopped as she walked towards me. Her white thong looked abnormal; something was straining against the front. She glided towards me and positioned herself next to me. Her right breast hovered above my face.  
“I don’t need to do anything bunny, I’m mommy, you’re baby.” She spoke to me as if I was a toddler, high pitched and breathy. Her right thumb pulled gently at my bottom lip. “My baby bunny must be so hungwy, she hasn’t eaten anything.”  
“Mom,” I struggled against the bonds “this isn’t funny. Is this a prank, did you join some fucking weird sex cult? I will not sit here and be raped by a stranger while you watch. What the fuck is happening?!” I started to cry desperately.  
“Oh, shush my sweet bunny. No stranger is going to rape you. There wont be any rape I promise.” I slowly stopped struggling, relief filling me at her last sentence. I could handle weirdness, she was my mother. Eventually she would untie me. “Mommy wants to give you milkies baby.” I blinked. Her right thumb was pulling at my bottom lip again, and her left hand slowly rubbed her right nipple through her sheer bra. It swelled and pressed against the fabric, I could see moisture gathering at the tip.  
“What the fuck-.” Her hand cracked against my face, I held back a sob.  
“Bunnies. Don’t. Say. Bad. Words.” She sounded menacing, almost normal. “Bunnies drink their milkies and do what mommy wants, or they get punished.” I shrank against the table, not wanting to incur any more pain. “If honey bunny doesn’t eat,” her voice took a dreamy edge, “then bunny won’t get washies or carrot.” Her left hand crept back up to her right nipple and started to pull the fabric down. I stared mutely at her. Washies? Carrots? What the hell was happening?!  
“Mom, I really want to leave, please.” I whispered and felt my fear rise as her nipple tumbled out over the fabric, accompanied by her full breast that wobbled behind it.  
“You can leave after washies and your carrot if you’re my good baby bunny.” She crooned and her nipple began to be lowered to my mouth. I twisted my face away, and experienced a blinding pain, she had slapped me again.  
“Mom, stop, please! I don’t want to drink that. Its disgusting!” Her hand cracked against my stomach this time, and I felt the wind escape my lungs. I gasped and moved my mouth like a fish.  
“Bunny. I will spank you all over. Drink. Your. Milkies.” Her nipple was inches away, and I pulled in a fragmented breath of air. I coughed and lifted my gaze to her face. She looked murderously mad, and still had the feverish glimpse in her eyes.  
“M-milkies, washies, and a carrot. That’s it?” My voice was tremulous and thin. Her face melted back into the dreamy gaze she had before.  
“Yes baby, that’s it.” She ran her hand through my hair and pulled my head up sharply, her nipple rubbed against my lips. I felt my resolve weaken, I didn’t want to be hit again, and those things didn’t sound particularly sinister. I hesitantly opened my mouth, and with a squeal, my mother shoved her nipple inside. She moaned and caressed the back of my head as I slowly sucked on it. It was thick, and rubbery, and I barely stopped myself from gagging when I tasted her milk start to fill my mouth. It was thick and warm. My mother’s other hand ran along my abdomen and rose to twist my left nipple sharply. “Mmm, mmm, mmm, baby swallow your milkies. So, fucking good.” I was so shocked by her touching my nipple, I couldn’t even stop suckling. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips and she threw her head back. “Bunny is sooo good to mommy,” she panted and began to rub her pelvis against the table. My stomach coiled with dread; it didn’t look like the actions were as innocent as I thought. It looked like this was something sexual for her, which anyone else may have picked up on way before me, but this was my mother. The worst part was, I was too frightened to stop, she had never hit me before in my life. I had never been hit before, my cheeks stung, and so did my eyes. Her nipple slid out of my mouth with a pop, and she frantically pulled out the other one. I hadn’t even realized that I had drained the first breast. She shoved the fresh nipple into my mouth and her thick milk was once again coursing down my throat.  
“Oh, yes, yes, suck, you make me so happy baby bunny.” She cooed, still treating me like a toddler. Her hand was back on my abdomen, but this time it went the opposite direction. I spat out her nipple and cried out loudly when her fingers stroked my mons.  
“Mom, no!” Her hand slapped my mons sharply, and I screamed.  
“Baby does NOT tell mommy no. Bunny also,” she slapped it again “calls her mommy, MOMMY, or she gets more spankings.” Her hand rubbed harshly against the sting, and I whimpered.  
“Mommy… please don’t touch…” I gasped through my tears, not wanting to believe what I was having to ask, “bunny there.”  
“How will you get your washies if mommy can’t see if you’re dirty, bunny?” She was gentle again, and her fingers began to stroke lower and lower, until she was able to slip them between my labia. “Oh, bunny, you are SO dirty.” She practically was drooling as she lifted her fingers, they shined with the wetness between my legs. My cheeks heated, and I felt mortified. I was soaked. She popped her fingers into her mouth and loudly sucked on them. The heat between my legs only flared. My mind was screaming that this was wrong, that this was improper, but my body was taking any pleasure it could get. I was terrified, and any kind touch was unfortunately welcome.  
“Mommy, this isn’t right.” I begged, then gasped as she shoved her fingers inside me roughly. They pressed and slid around my entrance, collecting whatever wetness she could, before sucking them back into her mouth.  
“Mommy knows what’s best for bunny.” She simpered, and then sauntered to the side of the table where my legs dropped off, and were secured against the table legs, holding them apart. She dropped to her knees and let out a soft moan of appreciation. “You have such a tasty bunny, bunny.” I almost retorted that what she said made absolutely no sense, but then her tongue was diving into my folds. My hips shot forward, pressing against her face.  
“Mommy!” I cried, silently cursing myself for giving in so quickly. But she was skilled, her tongue lapped at my entrance and slid around it in a way that made my pussy gush. She pulled away momentarily before she went back to the task at hand.  
“Bunny needs so much washies, look at this mess.” I bucked and felt sweat beading on my skin. My mother’s mouth neared my clit but dropped back towards my slick hole again.  
“Mommy, please,” I couldn’t believe I was begging my mother to touch my clit, hell, even graze it. She placed a flurry of kisses on my thighs.  
“What does my bunny want? Ask mommy, but ask like the wittle baby you are.” She purred and licked another stripe between my labia, coming so close and so far to my aching nub.  
“Mommy… mommy please lick my…” I mumbled the last word softly, my cheeks burning furiously.  
“Mommy doesn’t know what to lick bunny, I think your bunny is clean, and I am about to stop giving washies.” She sucked my labia into her mouth, and made loud noises of pleasure. I felt my desperation mount.  
“My clitty mommy! My clitty is so dirty, clean bunny’s clitty please, please!” I gasped felt something inside me shatter. I wanted to come. I wanted to come in my mommy’s mouth. I wanted to squirt my juices into her mouth and watch her swallow. I was burning with lust and frantically humping her face.  
“Oh, such a good honey bunny, I will clean it baby. Don’t cry, mommy is here.” My mother pinned my legs against the table and breathed hot air against my clit. I stopped moving, hoping for my prize.  
“Mommy, lick my clitty, lick my clitty clean.” I babbled and arched my back against the wood beneath me.  
“Mommy wants to make your bunny cream.” The words were harsh and guttural, and then suddenly my clit was enveloped by her lips. I screamed and thrashed, she suckled and groaned. Her tongue was everywhere, inside me, outside, sliding against my clit, slapping wetly against my labia. 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!” I started chanting as my orgasm coiled tightly in my stomach. She slurped and my body stiffened, her finger was suddenly inside me, pressing against a thrumming section of my pussy I had never felt before. “Mommy drink my cummies!” I screamed as my cum flowed into her mouth, the orgasm my mother had wrenched from me made me tingle. She made loud noises of delight as she cleaned me, and I lay limp on the table. She slowly rose from her kneeling position, standing between my legs.  
Mom leaned forward and kissed my mouth, slipping her cum covered tongue into it. I automatically kissed her back; I didn’t care anymore. That orgasm had ripped away any previous thoughts of stopping her. There was still shame, but it had taken a backseat to the warm afterglow of my climax.  
“Bunny’s cummies were so good, your bunny is so clean now.” Her fingers stroked my nipples and I became increasingly aware of a stiff, firm length resting against my left leg. “Baby bunny got to give cummies, is she ready for her carrot?” my brain raced, carrot. That must be what I was feeling. My mom had to have a carrot, or some sort of dildo, or orange strap on under her thong.  
“Mommy, is your carrot in your panties?” I was still spent, but somehow my pussy had started to come to life again. Although I couldn’t tell if this was due to her slow rocking against my pelvis, or if it was the thought of my mother fucking me with a strap on. She kissed my mouth again, licking my nose as she pulled away. My mother gripped both sides of her thong.  
“Oh, yes. This is where my carrot is. This is the something that has happened to me, bunny.” I felt the air leave my lungs, winded for a second time today. The white material peeled neatly away, revealing a pale hard cock. It was at least 7 inches in length and looked to be 2 inches thick. It sprung upwards, and a pair of egg sized testicles dangled between her legs. “I went to a lady who said she could help me be more like your father, so you would want to be with your mommy more. This came of it, and I couldn’t stop thinking about your bunny, and how much I wanted to taste it, and…” Her voice became guttural again as she palmed her cock, gripping it and starting to stroke. A fat bead of precum balled up at the tip, glinting in the light. “Fuck your tight little bunny.” My mouth had gone dry. The world had gone mad, and I think I was going mad with it.  
“Mommy, I don’t…” My pussy tightened in fear, “I don’t think it’ll fit.” Her right index finger swiped the bead of cum from her tip and brought it to my mouth.  
“Bunny, we need to feed you your carrot. You had your milkies, you had your washies, now you need your carrot.” My eyes were locked on her cock, which had started to turn pink, somehow it was even more turgid than before. I licked her finger and was surprised to find that her cum tasted sweet, almost delicious. My mother’s eyes darkened and suddenly the head of her cock was pressing against my entrance, her hips were jerking uncontrollably, and her tongue had started to peek out of her mouth again.  
“Mommy, no! It’s too big,” I pleaded, “Mommy, I’m your baby, you can’t fuck your baby!” I had discarded my disgust earlier, now it was replaced with fear. My mom had sprouted a cock, drugged me, made me drink her breast milk, eaten me out, and now wanted to fuck me raw on the kitchen table while baby talking. It was beyond crazy, beyond fucked up, and my pussy was throbbing for her. I wanted her to fill me, I wanted to feel every vein on her shaft, but I was terrified she would rip me in half.  
“Mommy CAN fuck her baby. Mommy is going to fuck and rape her baby’s bunny. She is going to give it her carrot and fill it with her cummies.” Her head popped inside of me, stretching me. It stung, but my pussy had started desperately trying to pull it in deeper.  
“Oh, fuck, mommy.” I whimpered and struggled against the ropes, unsure if I wanted to pull away, or push down. She snarled and another inch disappeared inside of me.  
“Mommy, mommy is going to be mean to her baby bunny,” her voice was high pitched, and her tongue was beginning to loll out of her mouth. I could see drool building in there, it made my pussy gush a little bit around the very large 3 inches she had somehow fed it. She was losing her mind at how good my pussy felt around her monstrous cock. I couldn’t even focus on her warning, it was so erotic to see my mother going nuts because of my wet, tight, cunny. Her nipples were leaking and dripping, her face and pale skin was flushed, she was starting to lift her right knee to anchor herself against the table. Then she thrust herself all the way inside.  
“MOOOMMMYYYY!” I shrieked in pain, my pussy and cervix were suddenly fighting for room. Both of her knees were on the table, her balls rested against my asshole, hot and sweaty.  
“SWALLOW MY CARROT,” Her words were guttural, her hips were jerking again, causing me to cry out. “BUNNY SWALLOW MY CARROT.” She began to pick up speed, ignoring my squeals and babbled pleas for her to stop, slow down, or just pull out.  
“Mommy, mommy, it hurts, it hurts-.” Her hand covered my mouth, and her cock continued to push against my cervix, sending sharp pain through me. Slowly, the pain began to recede, and my pussy stretched to let my juices soak the steel rod that was in my barrel.  
“Oh, baby, your pussy sucks my cock so good,” She had dropped the bunny bit for a moment, lost in the magic that was mounting between the two of us. I could feel my cum begin to coat my thighs, splattering with each thrust. I began to lick and suckle at her palm, wanting her to know I wasn’t going to plead for her to stop anymore; I was going to beg her to keep going. She pulled her hand away and began to lick at my right nipple frantically, moving her hips even faster.  
“I love your carrot mommy, my bunny loves your carrot, I want to give it cummies mommy, I want to cummy all over your carrot.” I was crooning now, my legs twitched as I felt another orgasm approaching. I bit back a moan as her fingers began to roll my clit between them.  
“Give mommy your mess, bunny.” She panted and continued her ministrations, fucking me and doing nothing to stop the drool that was dripping from her mouth to my collarbone. I was taught as a bow string, arching against her and unable to breathe. Then her cock hit my sweet spot. My body shuddered and my pussy clenched desperately around her.  
“IM CUMMING MOMMY, IM CUMMING!” She thrusted even faster, furiously knocking on my cervix.  
“Good baby, good! My good girl, my good baby bunny, swallowing my carrot so good.” Her cock had somehow swelled even more inside of me, my orgasm only making her harder. She grunted and spittle was beginning to fly onto my face, and past it. “Gonna pump your sweet little bunny full of my cummies, gonna make your cunny take my seed, I’m your mommy and your daddy now. You don’t need anyone else, I’ll fucking kill them. This is my bunny, this is my hole, you are my cummy little baby.” Her pace was erratic, she arched up and forced her left nipple into my mouth, milk began to fill it, and I suckled it willingly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gonna make you live here with me and take my cummies all the time. I’m going to bathe you, dress you, touch you… You’ll wear panties with my cummy in it, touching your clitty all day. You’ll have my cock inside of you when I change you, my sweet little-.” She suddenly couldn’t speak, and I felt her head thicken and expand inside of me. I spat the nipple out of my mouth.  
“Give my bunny it’s cummies mommy.” I said sweetly, and she screamed. Her cum sprayed the inside of my womb, painting it.


End file.
